Kirsten Reso
'Early Life' Kirsten is the youngest between her and her sister Michelle McCool. She started training to be a wrestler as soon as she got kicked out of her house at Age 17. Afterwards she lived at a friends house and trained till she went to the WWE 'Wrestling Career' Kirsten first started out on WWE's now Defunct Brand ECW teaming up with Christian and Tommy Dreamer to take on The Hart Dynasty where they successfuly won. From there Kirsten would go on to be undefeated until she lost to Beth Phoenix two months later. Darning her Second Week in the WWE Kirsten won a battle royal to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship at No Way Out which she successfuly won the title and retained it till Summerslam losing the title to Mickie James. When ECW was defunct Kirsten went and Joined the Raw roster and formed a tag team with fellow Raw Diva Sarah Kelly. The two would go on to be a tag team until Kirsten got Drafted to Smackdown darning the 2010 WWE Draft. When Kirsten got drafted to Smackdown she automatcally put in a rivalry with LayCool and on her third week of being on the blue brand she defeated Beth Phoenix to hold the Womens Championship. She would go on to hold the title until it became defunct at Night Of Champions. While Kirsten held the Womens Championship it was announced that she would be a Pro on NXT Season 2 bring a Pro to Preston Beha with him eventually winning NXT Season 2 and going on to being on Smackdown. It was announced that she would return to NXT Season 3 being a Pro to Rookie Diva Jennifer Reso. Although Jennifer only came in third she did become a Smackdown Diva two weeks later. At Night Of Champions Kirsten defeated Melina to be the first Unified Divas Champion but a few weeks later Kirsten lost the title to Layla and her and Michelle turned it to the Co Divas Championship. Kirsten would capture those titles with Fellow Smackdown Diva and Layla's sister Jasmine El. After Kirsten and Jasmine became the Co Divas Champions they became Anti Flawless and continued to feud with LayCool till they broke up at Extreme Rules and Jasmine got Drafted to Raw. After the Draft Kirsten continued to wrestle on a weekly basis on Smackdown till she found out she was pregnant in June of 2011. She's still Currently out due to her preganicy and is expected to return sometime in April or May. Although she did make an appearance on the October 31st edition of Raw in a backstage segment with Christian and Beaker when she stopped Christian from pouring out Beaker's potion for Santino. Kirsten made her return at Over The Limit on May 20th and faced off against Audrey Dunn for her Divas Money In The Bank Briefcase darning the Pre Show which Kirsten won. Later that night after the Divas Tag Team Match Kirsten cashed in the money in the bank on Trinity Farrelly and defeated her to become the new WWE Divas Champion. The next night on Raw she attacked new Diva and Former Knockout Samantha Jones after her match with Eve before Layla attacked her saving Samantha. On the May 25th Edition of Smackdown Kirsten teamed up with Eve and Brooke Warner to take on Samantha, Layla and Trinity in which they lost. It was then announced that Kirsten would defend her Divas Championship at No Way Out against Layla and Trinity. On the May 29th Edition of Raw Kirsten took on Samantha which Samantha defeated her. Afterwards Kirsten attacked Samantha until Layla came out for the save. Kirsten made an apperance at Slammiversary along with Christan where she was introduced as Kirsten Cage her along with Christian announced the number 1 TNA Moment. On the June 15th Edition of Smackdown Kirsten faced off against Trinity (With Caylee Warner in her corner) with Layla and Samantha on commetary which Kirsten lost after Trinity hit her with the Brogue Kick. At No Way Out Kirsten retained her title against Layla and Trinity. After the match when she was going up the ramp she was attacked by her next number one contender Lindsay Hennig. On the June 25th Edition of Raw Kirsten came out after the Raw intro and held the show hostage until Raw Co GM Chelsea Benoit came out and made her get out to the point where she was going to be stripped of the Divas Championship but she eventually left the ring after Chelsea pulled her hair and Vickie came out. Later on Kirsten took part in the Summertime Battle Royal but was eliminated early on by Lindsay Hennig. On the Raw 1000 Episode Kirsten (With Michelle in her corner) faced off against Lindsay (With Amy Hardy in her corner) And lost the match 'Personal Life' At Age 6 Kirsten became diagnosed with Asthma and became a Vegetrian at age 13. She Also got kicked out at age 17 for getting in a fight with Michelle. On May 20, 2010 Kirsten got married to fellow Smackdown Superstar Christian and is currently expecting her first Child around March of next year. On March 22, 2012 Kirsten gave birth to her daughter Kaci Haylie Reso. Siblings: Michelle McCool (Sister), Undertaker (Brother In Law), Jennifer Reso (Sister In Law) 'Finishers' *Angel Of Pain (450 Splash) *Starbreaker (Backwards Figure Four and Crossface) *Killswitch 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Anti Flawless 'Wrestlers Managed' *Christian *Jasmine El 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Womens Champion *2 Time WWE Divas Champion *1 Time WWE Unified Divas Champion *1 Time Co Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Our Truth by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 1) *Set The World On Fire by Black Vail Brides (Singles Theme 2) *Hero by Skillet (Anti Flawless Theme) *Just Close Your Eyes by Story Of The Year (When Going out with Christian) 'Twitter Account' Kirsten's Twitter Account is @KirstenReso and mostly uses it to talk with her Friends, Family and Fans on there. She also posts pictures of her and Christian on there sometimes. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's